non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azazel (One Night of Song)
Azazel is a two-centimeter tall extradimensional demon who can be summoned by an incantation known only to an American man named George Bitternut. George in turn learned the spell from a book left by his ancestor, Danish archimage Sweyn Bettercnut. According to George, "Azazel" isn't the demon's actual name, but George couldn't pronounce the actual one, which is also very lengthy, so he just calls him Azazel. Biology At only two centimeters in height, Azazel can easily fit in a person's pocket. He has red skin and a couple of small horns on his head. His tail is long and thick, roughly one centimeter in length. His magic is powerful enough to give people extraordinary abilities, give life to inanimate objects and even alter the laws of probability, although Azazel stresses out that such feats are not easy for him to accomplish and there are certainly limits to what he can do. Personality Azazel is short-tempered, arrogant, abrasive and has a very low opinion of humanity. Still, and despite being a demon, he can usually be persuaded to grant George's wishes (with the only condition being that they never benefit George himself directly) and never asks or expects anything in return. The reason for this seems to lie on the fact that Azazel also appears to have a slight inferiority complex caused by his diminutive physical size. George has in fact speculated that the other demons probably look down on Azazel, and that he secretly enjoys the ability to showcase his powers to mortals. According to George, the easiest way to get Azazel to stop complaining and start collaborating is to shower him with praise and pretend that he really is the immensely superior being that he likes imagining himself as. History Azazel spends most of his time in his native world, unless summoned, and knows very little about the human world and its customs. He has described his homeland as a very civilized place in spite of what people may say, and also speaks fondly of his overlord. Appearances *"One Night of Song", by Isaac Asimov (1982) *"To the Victor", by Isaac Asimov (1982) *"The Dim Rumble", by Isaac Asimov (1982) *"The Smile That Loses", by Isaac Asimov (1982) *"Saving Humanity", by Isaac Asimov (1983) *"A Matter of Principle", by Isaac Asimov (1984) *"The Evil Drink Does", by Isaac Asimov (1984) *"Writing Time", by Isaac Asimov (1984) *"Dashing Through the Snow", by Isaac Asimov (1984) *"Logic Is Logic", by Isaac Asimov (1985) *"He Travels the Fastest", by Isaac Asimov (1985) *"The Eye of the Beholder", by Isaac Asimov (1986) *"More Things in Heaven and Earth", by Isaac Asimov (1986) *"The Mind's Construction", by Isaac Asimov (1986) *"The Fights of Spring", by Isaac Asimov (1987) *"Galatea", by Isaac Asimov (1987) *"Flight of Fancy", by Isaac Asimov (1988) *"The Two-Centimeter Demon", by Isaac Asimov (1988) *"The Mad Scientist", by Isaac Asimov (1989) *"To Your Health", by Isaac Asimov (1989) *"Wine Is a Mocker", by Isaac Asimov (1990) *"The Time Traveler", by Isaac Asimov (1990) *"Baby, It's Cold Outside", by Isaac Asimov (1991) *"It's a Job", by Isaac Asimov (1991) *"Perfectly Formal", by Isaac Asimov (1991) *"The Critic on the Hearth", by Isaac Asimov (1992) *"March Against the Foe", by Isaac Asimov (1994) Notes *A character similar to Azazel first appeared in the short story "Getting Even" (1980), which doesn't fit in the same continuity as the real George and Azazel stories that Asimov wrote later. *Many of Azazel's stories were first published in Isaac Asimov's Science Fiction Magazine. In these, Azazel was originally identified as an alien with highly advanced technology, rather than a magical demon. When reprinted for the 1988 collection, all stories were edited to make Azazel a demon for the sake of consistency. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Demons Category:Magical Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Debuting in 1982 Category:Literary Creatures Category:Creatures Created by Isaac Asimov